


Выбор хитара

by Dawwa



Series: Ориджи по миру "Омегаверс" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>высокородному омеге приходится платить за долги супруга и не золотом, а собственным телом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор хитара

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: aleksa2000  
> От автора: в тексте есть упоминание выдуманных цветов, игр, мироустройства и животных, шпору писать не буду, представляйте по контексту. И да, обоснуй сдох в некоторых местах.
> 
> По поводу мира: я не волшебник, только учусь(с.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Люди всегда разрушают то, что любят сильнее всего._
> 
>  
> 
> Оскар Уайльд

В кабинете пахло цветами сада: маленькими биколями, бутоны которых раскрывались лишь в сумерках и при полной Илле, терпкой валецией, немного тимнами, но больше всего Рейн любил запах цидры. Она росла прямо у него на подоконнике в коричневых горшках и требовала бережного, ласкового ухода. Слуги ухаживали за цветами, словно это маленькие дети, протирали листочки, удобряли землю и исправно поливали по приказу Рейна.  
Цидра раскрывалась огромными багряно-красными бутонами и пахла нежной сладостью, дразня его чуткий нос. Рейн любил этот запах так же сильно, как и жизнь в особняке Йонны. И лишь в преддверии течки не мог вдыхать этот запах, и в тот единственный раз, когда понес ребенка от своего супруга. Беременность оборвалась еще до второй полной Илле, но Рейн не унывал, он ожидал нового благословения богов. Молил их.  
Каждый раз, когда его начинало мутить от запаха цветов, он надеялся, что понес… Но вот уже два года его чрево не принесло ни единого плода. На публике Рейн держал лицо, но в своем кабинете, когда в воздухе разливался этот аромат, и было как никогда одиноко без его альфы, он не мог смотреть на все отрешенным и равнодушным взглядом. Йонна не упрекал Рейна, но омега чувствовал разочарование и некоторое отчуждение, которое появилось между ними.  
А последние полгода муж вообще забыл дорогу в его постель и избегал. Рейн понимал, что оказался негодным супругом и пустым омегой. И выигрыш, который так льстил Йонне поначалу, не принес счастья, хотя за руку Рейна боролось рекордное количество альф, и он отверг всех. Йонна тогда гордо нес его руку и отбивал завистливые взгляды холодом превосходства, а в интимном полумраке их покоев брал Рейна до полного исступления, пока жар первой страсти не остыл.  
Рейн видел, выходя в город, что бывшие ухажеры до сих пор открыто вожделеют его, пусть он отдал свое тело и сердце, принеся положенные клятвы в Храме Девятерых. Его семья была высокородной и богатой, Йонна не смог бы упрекнуть его в плохой наследственности или развратном поведении. Ведь Рейн чтил его имя и мечтал лишь об одном - выполнить долг, как любой родовитый омега, а также закрепить свое положение, ставшее неясным и шатким.  
Из-за толстой каменной стены в сад прорвался вечерний молитвенный напев служителей Храма Девятерых. Солнце медленно ползло, скрываясь за горизонтом, а его муж все еще не вернулся из города, уже вторую неделю безвылазно пропадая там с утра до вечера. Рейн сделал судорожный, глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, чтобы не думать в очередной раз о проблемах, которые довлели над его головой.  
Заскрипела брама, послышались смятые расстоянием тихие разговоры главной стражи, а сердце Рейна радостно скакнуло и снова забилось в ровном ритме. Особняк не был большим, чтобы волнение в одной его части не передалось другой, омега вышел в сад, оставив свой кабинет, желая лишь одного, чтобы все его тревоги обернулись сном. Даже не надеясь, что муж посетит его.  
Вернее, Рейн был уверен, что Йонна проведет ночь у себя, как и все прошлые. Один. Он несколько раз пытался скрасить одиночество мужа, но нарвался на холодный прием и прекратил навязываться.  
Именно поэтому внезапно раздавшиеся в коридоре шаги взволновали его. Йонна шел в его покои! Рванувшись в кабинет, омега накинул свою лучшую тунику и капнул капельку масла цидры на запястье. Возле зеркала Рейн пригладил волосы, второпях щипая щеки, чтобы его бледность и грусть не бросались в глаза. Встречая своего супруга, настоящий омега должен лучиться счастьем. Рейн выдавил широкую улыбку, приглаживая тунику и отводя взгляд от входа, но в распахнутых дверях увидел не Йонну, а постороннего, чужого альфу. Улыбка тут же увяла.  
Альфа по-хозяйски нагло прошел в комнату, осматривая его с ног до головы. С первого взгляда чужак насторожил Рейна и взбудоражил его. Ведь таких альф не встретишь на праздниках и балах в замке властителя Эвоса, такие альфы рождены не для танцев. Гордое лицо чужака, резкий росчерк его губ, холод глаз и хищные манеры были тому доказательством.  
Рейн уже хотел возмутиться подобным вторжением на его территорию, но неожиданно заметил в отдалении бледное лицо Йонны и смущенное Сида, его личного слуги. Слова замерли на губах.  
Чужак прошел вперед, он был намного больше его мужа и сильнее, скорее всего, воин - хитар. Один из тех, кто получил состояние за службу государству, а не приобрел по наследству. Его черные глаза пронзали Рейна насквозь, а сильные, толстые, как стволы деревьев руки пугали сильнее, чем сталь на поясе. Альфа ступил на шаг ближе к Рейну, но тот отошел, как пугливый зверек.  
\- Доброго времени, - поприветствовал чужак.  
Рейн ничего не ответил то ли от страха, то ли от возмущения. Казалось, что его нагло выставили напоказ, у высокородных так не было принято.  
– Ты принимаешь моё условие? – повернувшись к Йонне, проговорил альфа. - Не жаль?  
Красивое и породистое лицо Йонны исказилось, но он кивнул.  
\- Рейн, ответь нашему гостю, - попросил он.  
\- Йонна… – тихо выдохнул Рейн. – Доброго времени.  
Он не знал, что происходит, но чужой альфа в его личных покоях ему не нравился. Рейн вырос среди повиновения и опеки, он не верил, что этот грубиян говорит именно о нем, как о подаренной или отданной вещи. По законам Эвоса он принадлежал Йонне, но все же был и есть живой и мыслящий человек.  
У Рейна зашумело в голове, а воздух в комнате напитался, стал густым и слишком сладким от запаха цветов и благовоний. Хотелось в сад, на воздух, но он не смел уйти.  
\- Йонна, оставь нас, - отрезал альфа. Нагло, самоуверенно, не соблюдая никакого уважительного тона, и муж заколебался.  
\- Йонна, нет! – запаниковал Рейн. Не в силах подступиться к мужу, потому что на пути стоял чужак. – Не уходи. Не оставляй меня с ним!  
Супруг завис в дверях, не решаясь, его взгляд не мог оторваться от Рейна и избегал альфы. Но, в конце концов, властный взгляд черных глаз настиг его.  
\- Йонна, ты хочешь отказаться от сделки? -Альфа говорил твердо и покровительственно, отчего Рейн задрожал. – Впрочем, можешь остаться, если он того хочет…  
Именно эти слова заставили Йонну вспыхнуть и быстрым шагом, вместе со своим личным слугой, скрыться за дверью. С ними упорхнула и надежда Рейна на то, что все будет хорошо. Во все глаза он смотрел на чужака и хотел бежать, но ноги словно примерзли к полу. Альфа вызывал в нем страх и трепет. Рейн ощутил, как взмокли ладони и твердо сжал их.  
\- Тебя зовут Рейн, - сказал тот, вкрадчиво приближаясь. Омега, не сдаваясь, ушел в сторону, отстраняя чужака одним только взглядом, предостерегая, чтобы он не подходил ближе допустимого. – Не убегай, Рейн… Я не причиню тебе зла. Я просто хочу насладиться твоей красотой, ты позволишь?  
\- Нет.  
Альфа сделал еще шаг. Его манеры, его повадки хищной кошки и незнакомый густой альфий запах настораживали Рейна и заставляли сжиматься изнутри от волнения. Как Йонна мог бросить его наедине с ним? Как он мог? Увидев шрамы на руках и щеке, когда чужак подошел ближе, Рейн уже и не сомневался, что тот хитар. Выскочка.  
Но богатый выскочка. Его туника была расшита серебром, а сапоги из настоящей кожи бурта.  
\- Ну что же ты так? – он протянул руку, но Рейн снова ускользнул, прижавшись спиной к оббитой шелком стене. – Я дорого заплатил за право лечь с тобой. Ты же понимаешь, что бежать некуда?  
В груди разлилась огненная жалящая боль от мысли, что он действительно в безвыходном положении. Йонна отдал его. Вручил этому альфе.  
\- Я не… - растерянно начал Рейн, но не успел договорить, чужак прижал его своим телом и закрыл крепкой ладонью рот. Его глаза были совсем близко, парализуя опасностью и силой, которая исходила от него.  
\- Послушай меня, Рейн, я не хочу быть грубым с тобой, ты этого не заслужил… - он судорожно сглотнул и облизал губы. - Твой муж должен мне приличную сумму, он - игрок. Профукал твоё приданое в кат-кет и уже заложил вашу виллу, землю, твои драгоценности, скакунов. Все, что у него осталось - это ты. Не веришь?  
У Рейна от шока отнялся язык. А альфа убрал от него руки и полез в карман, доставая закладные. Рейн дрожащими руками развернул некоторые из них – три тысячи кредитов, восемь тысяч и так далее. Всего их было около десяти, в общей сложности на сумму в сто тысяч, и ужас охватил омегу с такой страшной силой, что он еле устоял на ногах. Даже у его братьев не могло бы оказаться такой суммы! Все его приданое, будущее их семьи и возможных детей…  
Йонна сумасшедший, если играл и дальше, имея такие долги! Бумаги посыпались на пол, и Рейн закрыл ладонями лицо, еле сдерживая слезы. Он казался себе таким жалким и ненужным, словно оскверненный поведением мужа, его слабостью.  
\- Это дубликаты. Я прощу ему определенную сумму за ночь с тобой… - сообщил альфа, придерживая его за плечи и почти касаясь лицом щеки. – Я перекупил их все.  
Рейн отшатнулся.  
\- Нет. Я не буду.  
Альфа грустно усмехнулся и снова прижал его к стене, напирая. Его горячее дыхание ложилось на лицо, а властный запах лишал воли.  
\- Ты должен. Или мне пойти к Йонне и сказать, что ты отказываешься?  
Залитое беззвучными слезами лицо Рейна исказилось гримасой такого страдания, что сердце альфы не выдержало, и он утер слезы Рейна грубыми, шершавыми пальцами. Размазал влагу и коснулся губ, вламываясь пальцем в рот. Рейн ощутил горький привкус его кожи и сжал зубы.  
\- Ты ведь пуст, Рейн. Йонна говорил мне, никаких последствий не будет, никто не узнает… А ведь ты мог бы оказаться в одном из Алых Домов, отрабатывая его долги. Или тебе отвратительна сама мысль спать с каким-то хитаром, после того как к твоим ногам падали самые родовитые альфы Эвоса?  
Рейн хотел оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого словно уперся в каменную стену. Альфа даже не сдвинулся, лишь резко задрал его лицо наверх, больно ухватив за подбородок. Рейн охнул, когда его мягкие губы расплющило твердым ртом альфы.  
\- Нет… Я не хочу…  
Чужак просто лишал сил, охватывая его губы своими, пытаясь раскрыть языком рот. Он был возбужден, и Рейн ощутил твердый член у своего живота. Тяжелая рука легла на его ягодицу и сжала мягкую плоть.  
\- Хочешь спасти своего мужа?  
Слезы вовсю потекли из глаз Рейна. Альфа не был с ним груб или жесток, но все внутри восставало против того, чтобы спать с ним из-за долгов Йонны. Он не мог. Не имел права попрать клятвы. И не хотел стать шлюхой.  
\- Я не алый жрец… Я не могу…  
\- Нет, ты не жрец, - чужак утянул его вглубь комнаты, но Рейн вырвал руки.  
\- Я не буду этого делать! Я не стану!  
Но его сопротивление было таким слабым. Таким несущественным и глупым.  
Альфа перехватил его и уже волоком потащил, глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, и Рейн понял, что это результат их близости. Чужака возбудил его омежий запах. И его явно не бездонное терпение закончилось.  
Рейн и сам не остался равнодушен, но признавать этого не хотел, даже если его возбуждение станет заметно. Чужак пах привлекательно и резко, но Рейн не смел, не было у него права отдаваться чужому альфе.  
\- Не противься мне, Рейн… - попросил он, толкая его на кровать. Омега чуть не задохнулся, когда он придавил его сверху. Настойчивое колено тут же вклинилось меж его ног, а к промежности грубо прижалась нога. – Позволь мне…  
\- Нет… - зашипел Рейн, отворачивая лицо.  
Альфа потянул за горловину его тунику, разрывая тонкую ткань, и тут же губами прочертил линию к груди, потеребил сосок и нежно поцеловал, лаская языком. Нутро Рейна лихорадочно сжалось, и он забился на кровати, пытаясь спихнуть чужака, отстранить от себя. Но властные руки уже потянули вниз его бриджи, а горячий рот прошелся дорожкой к пупку и следом втянул в себя пока еще вялый член. Горячее касание прошлось волной по всему телу.  
На секунду Рейн растерялся, потому что никогда не знал такой ласки, но тут же вцепился в волосы альфы, оттягивая от быстро крепнущего под губами члена. Альфа в ответ лишь еще глубже и охотнее начал трахать его своим ртом, дразнил языком и прижимал чувствительную головку к нёбу.  
\- Я не хочу… - в отчаянии прошептал Рейн. – Не хочу.  
В комнате повисли странные, стыдные звуки, которые омега предпочел бы никогда не слышать. Он ощущал, что течет прямо на покрывало, оставляя вязкие, липкие следы, но не мог остановить это.  
\- Не нужно… – завозился Рейн, пытаясь спасти остатки гордости, когда его накрыл резкий спазм удовольствия. – Хватит.  
Тот лишь улыбнулся, выпустив его, и просунул руку между ягодиц, собирая его возбуждение пальцами и размазывая по бедру. У Рейна от стыда зарябило перед глазами. Альфа нахально втиснул в него свои пальцы, раскрывая.  
\- Вот так, да… - шепнул он, когда Рейн откинулся и застонал. Такого с ним еще не было. Низ живота обожгло огнем, дыхание перехватило, а в голове шумело.  
\- Нет… - просипел Рейн, а затем упал на живот, следуя настырному приказу чужих рук, и еле охнуть успел, когда в него вломились не пальцы, а язык. Рейн уткнулся в покрывало и глухо застонал, купаясь в собственном унижении. Но это не мешало альфе вылизывать его, толкаться вовнутрь языком, дразнить чувствительный вход в его тело. Он и сам не понял, что приподнимает зад, словно просит взять его. – Хватит!  
Рейн свел ноги и сжался, но альфа хлопнул его ладонью по ягодице, оставляя красный след.  
\- Ты не устал врать? – спросил он, и снова развел его ноги в стороны, а когда Рейн захотел перекатиться на спину, то ощутил захват и тяжелое тело, прижатое к спине. В нем орудовало три длинных нахальных пальца, а шею нежно целовал чужак, кусая за холку.  
\- Скажи моё имя, - потребовал он. – Диррак. Дир-р-рак. Просто скажи.  
\- Нет!  
\- Глупый омега…  
Рейн хотел ответить на это утверждение, но не смог. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя так беззащитно и уязвимо. До предела открытым и возбужденным. Йонна прежде не ласкал его столь долго и тщательно. Казалось, что Йонна вообще его не ласкал, стараясь утолить лишь собственную похоть.  
Рейн хныкнул, когда пальцы покинули его, но вместо них между ягодиц ткнулось кое-что более массивное, и он затаил дыхание. Скользкая головка погладила вход, надавила и растерла смазку по кругу.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Ты просишь сделать это или оставить тебя? - Диррак перехватил его за горло и задрал голову вверх. – Скажи!  
\- Нет.  
Палец альфы раскрыл его рот и коснулся ряда зубов, а после языка, заставляя попробовать собственный вкус. Грубая одежда царапала нежную кожу, Рейн тихо стонал, чувствуя, что еще немного, и альфа войдет. Трахнет его. И стыд от того, что он ждет этого, окатил словно кипящим маслом.  
\- Я хочу видеть твои глаза! – Диррак потянул его, и Рейну пришлось повернуться. Он знал, как выглядит, весь красный от возбуждения, голый и доступный. Настоящая шлюха.  
Желание и дикая страсть горели в глазах альфы, он закинул его ноги себе на плечи и улегся сверху. Диррак даже не скинул с себя тунику, так и остался с перевязью, расстегнутыми бриджами и кинжалом в ножнах. Воин наготове, даже в моменты страсти.  
– Вот так, мой хороший. Не противься… - шепнул альфа, направляя себя в его тело.  
Рейна затрясло, когда он ощутил глубоко в себе член. Диррак легонько укусил его сосок и вошел до упора. У основания уже наметился ощутимый бугор, и Рейн закусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не подаваться навстречу толчкам. Но у него это почти не выходило. Набухающий узел дразнил его, Диррак сжал твердыми ладонями его ягодицы, фиксируя их, и начал вбиваться, в ровном, выдержанном и умелом ритме. Не прошло и минуты, как Рейн заскулил, прятать лицо было некуда, поэтому он смотрел в черные глаза альфы и цеплялся за его плечи. Ягодицы горели от резких шлепков, ноги свело в напряжении, а нутро обжигало теплом нарастающего удовольствия. Неги. Страсти. Похоти.  
Отдаться постороннему альфе уже было грехом, но получать от этого удовольствие могли только алые жрецы. Рейн старался отрешиться и не идти на поводу у Диррака. Но тело не всегда было согласно с разумом, и сейчас Рейн ощущал, что томление, которое клубком собиралось в теле, просто прокатится огненным комком по венам.  
\- Я повяжу тебя, - почти рыкнул Диррак, словно ожидая возражений. Рейн сбросил ноги с его плеч и уперся пятками в матрас. Голову он откинул назад и сжал руки на шее Диррака крепко-крепко, как и глаза. Стараясь не думать о греховности своего падения.  
Альфа обхватил ладонями его лицо и, коротко целуя, кончил, пропихнув в него член до основания. Рейн сжался и застонал от смеси удовольствия и дискомфорта. Узел запер их как никогда туго и плотно, на грани боли, так, что слезы полились из глаз. Диррак сцеловывал их, нежа в руках его тело, оглаживая бедра, бока, сжимая снова и снова ягодицы. Рейн лишь дрожал от удовольствия и пытался не показывать, как ему хорошо, какое наслаждение доставил ему чужак.  
Только спустя пару минут Рейн расцепил руки и откинулся на покрывало, думая, что его роль в этой игре уже закончена. Но Диррак не дал ему отстраниться. Ласково поцеловал, сжал в своих медвежьих объятиях и нежно потерся носом о шею. Рейн понял, что сцепка продолжается, а томление не сходит. Диррак тоже это заметил, переместив руку ему в пах и сжимая все еще твердый член.  
\- Ты стоишь намного больше каких-то там кредитов, - шепнул он. – Ты стоишь всего золота мира…  
Рейн попытался остановить его, но не смог. Диррак убрал его руки и запер их за головой, повел бедрами по кругу, лаская его узлом изнутри в сочетании со сжимающейся на его члене рукой, и все поплыло перед глазами. Рейн уже всухую содрогался раз за разом, пока совершенно не обессилел.  
Когда Диррак поднялся с него и оправил одежду, Рейн все еще лежал в той же позе. Без стеснения и ложной скромности. Темные глаза с минуту смотрели на него, но слов не было. Альфа напоследок коснулся его колена, но Рейн отвернулся и дернул ногой. В глазах Диррака он был прекрасен: обнаженный, украшенный метками его страсти, семенем и запахом. Но сам себе Рейн был противен, и альфа это понимал.  
Как и то, что это не последний его визит в этот дом.

 

Рейн еще не успел просохнуть после ванны, когда Йонна ввалился к нему. Он был не похож на себя, лицо бледнее смертного духа, губы трясутся. Рейн еле успел накинуть халат, как муж упал ему в ноги. И больше всего на свете Рейн хотел остаться один, хотя бы на минуту, а не отпускать грехи Йонне.  
Йонна сидел у его ног и сжимал дрожащие колени Рейна. Губы супруга то и дело касались колена. Он поднимал на него полный вины взгляд и плакал. Йонна рассказал, как именно попал на такую крупную сумму и том, что Диррак Ошуа - хитар, скупил все его долговые расписки. Йонна клялся, что больше так не поступит и ни на шаг не подпустит к Рейну этого низкородного грубияна. Но Рейн отчего-то не верил. Диррак сказал, что простит определенную сумму, а как же остальное? Как Йонна отдаст все деньги? Мысль об Алом Храме заставила Рейна ужаснуться собственной участи.  
После того как Диррак ушел, он еще долго лежал на постели совершенно голый и плакал, пока не пришел Сид. Слуга поднял его, приказал принести ванну и дал одежду, убирая прочь грязное белье и скрывая следы их утех. Сид протянул ему платок и просительно коснулся руки, словно успокаивая. И Рейну стало стыдно, ведь старый слуга думал, что его взяли силой.  
\- Прости меня, Рейн, прости. Я люблю тебя, люблю! – шептал Йонна.  
Рейн не знал, что сказать. Ведь он был так виноват перед Йонной. Виноват за то, что испытал в объятиях другого удовольствие, которое ему никогда не доставалось с супругом. Йонна поднялся поцелуями по его ноге и выше, пока не достиг живота. Но и Йонна не сдержал клятвы заботиться о нем.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рейн, - проговорил Йонна и раскрыл его халат, потерся носом о лобок. – Ты же мой омега, мой красивый, неповторимый, желанный Рейн…  
Йонна встал с пола и поцеловал его шею, ухо и поймал губами его губы. Рейн слабо оттолкнул его, но супруг был явно настроен обратить на него внимание после стольких месяцев равнодушия. Руки сжали предплечья Рейна и притянули.  
\- Не нужно…  
\- Я хочу тебя, - возразил Йонна, словно ему было наплевать, что еще недавно его имел другой.  
\- Йонна…  
\- Я твой муж, ты помнишь? Я, а не он! – ревниво прошептал тот.  
Рейн даже слова не сказал, когда Йонна сбросил с его плеч халат и развернул лицом к письменному столу. Он покорно уперся руками в столешницу и дал мужу «карт бланш» над своим телом. Ведь как он мог ему отказать? Диррак был прав, Рейн - это все, что осталось у Йонны. И Рейн принадлежал ему по закону. Он не мог уйти, не мог бросить Йонну и не мог прилюдно заявить, что муж просто его продал. Как шлюху, как вещь или скот.  
Йонна поцеловал его в лопатку и нежно огладил бедро, тут же скользя пальцами между ягодиц. Он делал это слишком неуклюже, порывисто и грубо, причиняя боль, а не удовольствие. Рейн тихо застонал.  
\- Ты же хочешь меня, Рейн? Меня?!  
\- Да.  
\- Ты мой! Мой.  
Альфа заставил его прогнуться еще сильнее и взял, грубо и без лишней скромности, словно в назидание. Рейн с трудом вытерпел этот урок смирения. После чего Йонна кончил и вовремя вытащил за секунду до того как семя пролилось, не оставаясь в нем дольше необходимого. Зато в объятиях держал мучительно долго, прижимая Рейна к себе, словно он не человек, а игрушка.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Рейн. Все у нас наладится, вот увидишь…

 

Спустя три дня все повторилось. Рейн читал в своем кабинете. С того вечера, когда Йонна приходил извиняться, его больше никто не беспокоил, даже слуги избегали надоедать ему лишний раз. Приносили еду и исчезали.  
Диррак пришел без Йонны, омега даже не слышал, как он приехал, просто в определенный момент альфа вошел в комнату и оказался рядом. Рейн, увидев его, задеревенел.  
\- Добрый вечер, Рейн, - чинно поздоровался он, что было совсем на него не похоже.  
Омега кивнул и продолжил сидеть. Диррак ввалился в его кабинет, как к себе домой и вздернул с сиденья. Он глубоко вдохнул запах Рейна и поцеловал его, быстро, грубо и без излишней скромности. Дыхание у Рейна сбилось, сердце клокотало в груди словно сумасшедшее.  
\- Отпусти, - тихо попросил он, но вместо этого альфа утащил его к камину, раздел и долго ласкал на толстой шкуре метва. Рейн пытался сопротивляться, но разве можно сказать «нет» своей природе? Удовольствию? Желанию и страсти?  
Диррак снова брал его в рот, нежил языком, ласкал пальцами и целовал, целовал, целовал. Потом Рейн, уже не сдерживаясь, начал отвечать, и только после этого Диррак развел ему ноги и взял его. Жадно, как зверь, как голодный хищник и гордый завоеватель. Рейн не поддавался, но альфа не только собственного удовлетворения хотел. Он добивался ответа, такой же страсти и исступления от него.  
И в этот раз Рейн уже не плакал после того как получил своё удовольствие. Загнанное дыхание со свистом вылетало у него изо рта, ноги дрожали, а в голове был такой туман, что он сомневался, сможет ли встать в ближайшее время со шкуры.  
Диррак же не спешил уходить, видя, что вместо истерики Рейн просто лежит и смотрит на огонь. Он скинул остатки одежды и прилег рядом, соприкасаясь обнаженной кожей.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - сказал он в абсолютной тишине. – Самый красивый омега в Эвосе.  
\- Это не так, - безразлично ответил Рейн.  
Диррак очертил кончиком пальца контур его скулы, полные губы, подбородок и шею.  
\- Я захотел тебя, как только впервые увидел. Ты был юн, только выбирал себе мужа… Самые лучшие альфы желали тебя.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я старше тебя, я хитар и низкородный. Но я поклялся себе, что ты будешь мой. И ты мой…  
\- Только на время.  
Диррак усмехнулся и прижался к Рейну вновь возбужденным и твердым членом. Нахальные губы несильно ухватили его за мочку.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – насмешливо спросил альфа.  
Рейн дал ему снова завладеть собой, и от мерного скольжения внутри он плыл, словно на облаке. В ласковом томлении, жаре и сладости их новой близости.  
\- Ты будешь моим, Рейн… - зашептал ему на ухо Диррак, когда омегу прошила очередная волна оргазма. – Эта яма бездонна, твой супруг уже проигрывает те деньги, что ты еще не отработал.  
Слова альфы о долге одернули и отрезвили Рейна. _Отработал._ В неге тепла, удовольствия и страсти прозвучало коварное слово «работа». И вечер перестал быть тихим и уютным, наполнившись морозным холодом, даже несмотря на тепло очага.  
Рейн некстати подумал, чем же он отличается от шлюхи, если спит с Дирраком за деньги? Пусть и не его собственные, но деньги, что получает его муж? Он хотел встать, уйти и забиться в самый дальний угол, но альфа пресек движение и сжал его в крепких объятиях.  
Диррак поцеловал его, а когда Рейн чуточку расслабился, решил извиниться.  
\- Я обидел тебя? - ласково спросил он, всматриваясь в глаза омеги. – Прости меня. Ты не виноват, что он таков. Ты - само совершенство, и меньше всего я хотел бы принести тебе плохие новости.  
\- Тогда не требуй от меня всего этого.  
\- И отказаться? Нет.  
Рейн все же скинул его руки и встал.  
\- Тебе стоит уйти.  
Диррак хотел коснуться его ноги, но омега не дал. Быстро схватил свой халат и закутался в него.  
\- Уходи! На сегодня я все тебе отработал…

 

\- Ты мне отвратителен! – крикнул Йонна и сильно пихнул его.  
Рейн от толчка больно ударился головой о стену и замер. Он только вернулся с прогулки в город и шел к себе. Йонна появился из-за угла и окликнул его. От него пахло сигаретным дымом и выпивкой. Рейн не отвечал на оскорбления, и это еще больше бесило Йонну. Муж схватил его за шею и крепко стиснул ее. Одной рукой Йонна спустился вниз и больно сжал его пах.  
Йонна был немного пьян и, как всегда, на нервах в поисках денег. Диррак оказался прав, он не прекратил играть, и Рейн, наводя справки о его похождениях, пугался все больше и больше. Тем более, что все нарастающие долги Йонны давали Дирраку право приходить к Рейну, когда он того хотел и владеть им, как заблагорассудится. Все больше подчиняя себе.  
\- Пусти! – постарался высвободиться Рейн, его мутило от резкого запаха игорных залов и кабаков Эвоса.  
Йонна только фыркнул.  
\- Болит?  
\- Да.  
\- Шлюхам не должно быть больно! На то они и шлюхи, привыкай! - Йонна отпустил его и отер о себя руки. - Как я мог любить тебя когда-то? Ты же просто гнусная подстилка!  
Слова ранили хуже ножа, но Рейн не ответил на это, спеша убраться к себе. С тех пор, как Йонна впервые привел в их дом Диррака, прошло всего два месяца, но многое изменилось. Муж злился, потому что Рейн перестал принимать его у себя. Но по-другому он просто не мог. Безэмоционально отдаваясь одному и получая удовольствие с другим.  
Из раза в раз Йонна становился все грубее и грубее и причинял ему лишь боль, используя его тело для удовлетворения своей гордости. Когда Рейн впервые сказал «нет», Йонну словно подменили. Из сдержанного и вежливого мужа, приносящего бесконечные извинения, он просто стал тираном, который прохода ему не давал. Оскорблял, мог ударить и обвинял его во всем. Долгах, неудачах самого Йонны, испорченной репутации, которая им грозила, стоило кому-то узнать, что какой-то хитар пользует в своё удовольствие Рейна и приказывает Йонне, их не приняли бы ни в одном доме.  
Рейн страдал от своего вынужденного положения, от грубости мужа и ласк Диррака. Втайне обмирая рядом с ним, когда должен был ненавидеть. Оттого, что чувствовал вину и развращался с каждым визитом чужака в их дом.  
А в обществе ему приходилось играть роль счастливого супруга и верного омеги, который только и ждет, когда боги благословят их с Йонной ребенком. Теперь же, даже если Диррак уйдет из его жизни, Рейн не знал, как сможет жить с Йонной и подчиняться ему.  
Вернувшись в спальню, Рейн тяжело вздохнул и чуть не попрощался с обедом. Еле видя, куда бежит, он достал сосуд, и его вырвало туда. Лоб покрылся испариной, а в голове зашумело.  
Он прополоскал рот и решил лечь, но желудок не давал уснуть, мучая все новыми и новыми спазмами. Его и раньше по утрам мутило, но впервые организм бунтовал так яро. К вечеру пришел Сид и, когда не смог помочь, вызвал из города лекаря. Рейн передумал уже все, что мог, от отравления до сотрясения после встряски от Йонны. Потому был не готов к вести, что сообщил ему дородный бородатый врачеватель.  
Беременность.  
Лекарь сказал это с радостью и ласковой улыбкой, но Рейн вместо того, чтобы возликовать, залился слезами. Сид горестно выдавил, что Рейн боится родов и увел хмуро насупленного лекаря, явно осуждающего молодого бездетного омегу.  
Рейн валялся на своей кровати и не знал, что ему думать. Ребенок не мог принадлежать Йонне. Значит, у него будет сын от Диррака. И радость от желания иметь ребенка смешалась в его сердце с горечью, ведь альфа не хотел детей, считал его пустым. Рейну было страшно, как сказать об этом Дирраку и принять, если он не захочет его знать.  
А затем пришел Йонна и, ни слова не говоря, залепил ему звонкую пощечину. У Рейна в голове зазвенело, он даже не смог бы дать отпор, слабый, беззащитный и беременный. Он был всецело во власти Йонны, но он должен отстоять своё право выносить этого ребенка.  
После того, как Рейну сообщили радостную новость, Диррак пропал, словно его и не было. Спустя два месяца практически ежедневных посещений. Ласковых и нежных слов, которые Диррак говорил ему в тишине кабинета, пока Рейн молчал и отворачивался. Ночей страсти, их желания, удовольствия и похоти. Диррак просто испарился, на радость Йонне, который теперь мог изводить его как хотел. Называть нерожденного сына "ублюдком" и грозить выкинуть их обоих на улицу.  
Рейн ждал своё желанное дитя. И вдыхая по утрам запах цидры, думал о том, что еще недавно все бы отдал, чтобы родить сына Йонне. Теперь же был даже рад, что его ребенок будет от другого, сильнее духом и телом, чем его слабовольный и подлый супруг. Он впитает в себя силу Диррака и его красоту, станет совершенно другим человеком, не таким, как Йонна. А если ему повезет родиться альфой, то он покорит общество и сможет занять хорошее положение. Сын воина, а не аристократа.  
Это помогало ему терпеть тот ад, в который превратилась его жизнь. К шестому месяцу фигура Рейна налилась и потяжелела, а живот округлился. Он стал медлительным и неуклюжим, но самое ужасное, он стал как никогда несчастным. Йонна не переставал наведываться к нему и домогаться, словно еще можно что-то вернуть. Как и всякий альфа, Йонна, видимо, получал удовольствие от сопротивляющейся жертвы, именно поэтому угодливость Рейна так быстро наскучила ему еще в начале их брака.  
Теперь же он получал яростный отпор, потому что Рейн ни за что не лег бы с ним. И ему было наплевать на права Йонны, ведь его самого лишили любых прав.

 

Рейн не часто выходил из особняка, лишь изредка наведывался к братьям. Они радовались его положению и скорому рождению племянника, но не понимали, что за оттенок горя проглядывает в его глазах.  
Его старший брат, Литт, уже успел выносить троих, выскочив замуж за влиятельного вельможу среди верховной знати Эвоса. Но только Рейн знал, что это брак не политический или финансовый, а настоящий. Такой, каким был и их союз с Йонной. Пока Рейн еще верил в это.  
Каждый раз, когда он попадал в дом Литта, то видел, как нежен с ним муж и как любимы их дети. Особняк Литта был намного больше их с Йонной дома, муж брата служил дипломатом при дворе. И мог обеспечить безбедное будущее детям.  
Литт с теплом принял его и усадил на диван с мягчайшими подушками, налил теплого молока с медом и своими руками размял ему ступни. Рейн откинулся на подушки и тяжело вздохнул под бременем живота. Иногда ему казалось, что ребенок у него не один, но лекарь развеял его опасения.  
\- Ты выглядишь больным, Рейн, - вкрадчиво сказал Литт.  
\- Я в положении. Это нормально.  
Литт фыркнул.  
\- Беременность – это не болезнь, почему ты не рад? Что-то с Йонной? Он обижает тебя?  
Рейн помедлил с ответом, и Литт прищурился.  
\- Проигрался в пух и прах?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – ахнул Рейн и смутился. Бедственное положение его семьи казалось ему негласным табу. И страх от того, что брат осудит его за проступки Йонны, сжал сердце.  
\- Знаю, - тихо сказал Литт. - И уже давно, я не раз давал ему деньги для тебя. Ведь он истратил и твоё содержание. Но последнее время дела у нас идут не очень. Верховные советники развязали новую войну с единоверцами, и это длится уже около полугода. Первыми выслали всех эхьтров на поле боя, и только благодаря им мы все еще можем быть спокойны за наш город и дома. Йонну же ничего не беспокоит, кроме его собственных желаний, и всегда так было.  
Рейн насторожился.  
\- Эхьтров?  
\- Об этом не говорят в свете, поскольку ты же знаешь, как относятся к пробравшимся в высший свет хитарам. Пусть именно они настоящие герои, а не те, кто заседает в советах по праву наследования.  
Рука сама собой легла на живот, и ребенок толкнулся, отвечая на мысли отца. Рейн даже не удосужился узнать, куда так внезапно делся Диррак Ошуа. Жив ли он? И от этой мысли Рейн испытал настоящую боль, а глаза помимо воли наполнились слезами.  
\- Ну что ты? - воскликнул Литт. - Не плачь, Рейн! Не нужно! Ничего непоправимого пока не случилось, я всегда тебя поддержу, слышишь, брат?  
Но Рейн уже не мог остановиться, слезы все лились и лились. Ему было наплевать на Йонну, на войну. Он хотел, чтобы Диррак выжил и вернулся. Литт прижал его к себе и погладил по спине.  
\- Твой ребенок стучит ножками… - тихо выдохнул он.  
\- Да, - с придыханием ответил Рейн. – Весь в отца, воин.  
Литт ничего не ответил, но насторожился. Беременность сделала Рейна уязвимым и хрупким, и он бы никогда не позволил такому, как Йонна, сломать своего брата.

 

Роды начались ранним утром. Рейн еще не знал боли большей, чем когда его малыш решил появиться на свет. Сид вызвал лекаря. Йонны не оказалось дома, поэтому Рейн мог кричать, не глуша в себе боль. Весь особняк содрогался от его воплей, когда он по стенке ходил по комнате и пережидал схватки. Каждый час лекарь просил его лечь и проверял, готов ли малыш явиться на свет?  
И каждый раз заставлял его вставать и снова ходить, пока от боли и схваток он не начал задыхаться и ноги не подкосились. Но стоило лечь в постель, волна паники накрыла с головой. Рейн думал не о себе, за долгие месяцы беременности он уже и забыл о собственном благе. Главное - это ребенок, его сын. Если он умрет, если с ним что-то станет, младенец не должен был попасть к Йонне.  
\- Не давайте ребенка ему… - шипел он на пике схватки. - Не давайте моего ребенка Йонне! Не давайте моего ребенка… Не давайте! Ааааааа! Не давайте!  
\- Рейн, все хорошо, - лекарь удивленно вскинулся на Сида. - О чем он?  
Сид побледнел и упал на колени у постели, уцепив его руку. Целуя ладонь и поглаживая пальцы.  
\- Как вы скажете, Рейн, как вы скажете!  
Рейн снова заорал в потолок. Неистово, страшно и протяжно. Его крики смешались с песнопениями служителей Храма Девятерых. Он на самом деле думал, что умирает.  
Сид обтер его лицо и грудь холодным, влажным полотенцем.  
\- Ааааааа! – когда схватка прошла, он облизал сухие губы и посмотрел на Сида. – Ребенка - Литту, только ему… Обещай мне! Сид!  
\- Только ему, только Литту.  
\- Головка показалась! – вклинился лекарь. – Молодец, Рейн, еще немного, тужься! Не думай! Тужься! В такой день родится ребенок! В день нашей победы над единоверцами! Ты только тужься!  
Рейн что есть силы старался, терпел боль, сжимал руку Сида и мятую, пропитанную кровью и потом простынь.  
\- Аааааа! Аааааа! Аааааа!  
\- Какой воин! Победитель! – восхитился лекарь. – Еще немного, Рейн! Еще чуть-чуть!  
Рейн опустил глаза вниз и увидел свои худые ноги и показавшегося ребенка. Лекарь поддерживал крошечную головку, и не прошло и минуты, как он вышел весь. Бледненький, нежный и испачканный кровью своего отца. Лекарь перерезал пуповину и поднял его, шлепнул по крошечной попке, дожидаясь невнятного писка. Младенец хлопал губками и подслеповато моргал.  
Рейну показалось, что все чувства высосали из него, когда он увидел у груди сына. Сид быстро принес пеленку, накинув на узкую спинку малыша, а лекарь расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Замечательный ребенок! – похвалил он. – Сильный, красивый и большой.  
Но это только для лекаря он был большим, Рейну казалось, что меньше его сокровища только детеныш катзи. Лекарь дал ему еще минуту, а потом приказал забрать малыша и принялся за отца.  
Рейн только горестно вздохнул, когда Сид скрылся в кабинете, где стояла младенческая колыбель.

 

Первое, что решил сделать Диррак по возвращении, это забрать Рейна из дома Йонны, ведь тот принадлежал ему. И плевал он на все правила. Он из бездны выбрался, чтобы вернуться к нему. Не видел его почти восемь месяцев и не имел никаких вестей. Их выгнали в поле ночью, когда произошел первый набег единоверцев, но вскоре стало понятно, что не все так просто.  
Разгоралась война, и они, как впрочем и всегда, вышли наперевес самыми первыми. Единоверцы окружили маленький городок в ста милях от столицы Эвоса. Морили их голодом, стреляли из катапульт и укрывали лавиной стрел.  
Подошедшие с севера эхьтры довольно быстро разбили их лагерь, но на подмогу с востока пришла еще одна армия. Более многочисленная и обученная к бою. Пешие бойцы, конница и лучники. Эхьтры гнали их к границе и практически уничтожили, но с гор спустились снега, и они все застряли в сугробах.  
Каждую неделю случались схватки, гибли люди, но война продолжалась. Воины ели лошадей, убивали дичь, грелись от костров, в которых погребали мертвых и мечтали о возвращении домой, в столицу. Диррак не был обычным эхьтром. Как главнокомандующий, он отвечал за людей и не мог их бросить, даже ради Рейна. Гонцы к ним почти не приходили, провизии еле хватало на всех, но они победили назло советникам, которые почти бросили их, как пушечное мясо.  
Последний и решающий бой был выигран ими неделю назад, с тех пор альфа загнал троих коней, спеша домой. Его титулы, дарованные за службу, никогда ничего для него не значили, но теперь, когда он захотел отобрать у высокородного его омегу, крепла надежда на то, что победа над единоверцами и преданность сыграют в его пользу. Диррак плевал на деньги, что был ему должен Йонна, он хотел только Рейна. С того самого момента, как увидел его на сборе в Эвосе.  
И уезжая, не желал оставлять с его мужем-игроком и гордостью, которую Рейн не растерял, даже будучи его любовником. Его записка Йонне, видимо, не возымела никакого действия. Он приказывал ему беречь Рейна, как самое ценное сокровище, иначе Диррак лишит его всего. Но когда наконец добрался до особняк, омеги там не было. Стража не пустила его даже на порог. Им никто не мог отдать приказ, а Йонна где-то прожигал по извечному жизнь. Дирраку безумно захотелось убить ублюдка.  
К нему вышел старый слуга и сообщил, что Рейн теперь живет с братом. Омега покинул супруга, и семья помогла ему аннулировать соглашение о браке. Но для этого должна была появиться веская причина, а ее Сид не назвал. Почему Рейн ушел? Тревога охватила Диррака посильнее, чем даже в минуты боя.  
К тому же Диррак узнал, что с ним из особняка уехал какой-то таинственный Лиас, Сид отказался говорить подробнее. Но Диррак знал, что если этот Лиас попытается помешать забрать Рейна, то он самолично свернет ему шею. Альфа не верил, что Рейн мог так быстро его забыть. Ведь как бы гордый омега ни пытался скрыть свои истинные чувства, Диррак знал, что он чувствует ту связь, что соединила их в первую ночь.  
Пара. Они были созданы друг для друга. И Дирраку было сто раз все равно, что Рейн высокородный, а он всего лишь хитар. Это его омега! Только его, и никому он не планировал его уступать. Никогда.  
Диррак знал, что не всегда поступает правильно, но его страсть к Рейну не знала преград. Как в тот первый день, когда он увидел его на балу. Общество презирало хитаров, поэтому несмотря на свой исполинский рост и габариты, в переполненном людьми зале Диррак оставался невидимкой. Рейн же находился в центре внимания, веселился, смеялся и шутил. Игристое вино текло рекой, и от этого желание, которое светилось в глазах других альф, все возрастало и возрастало.  
Йонна не отходил от него ни на шаг, и Рейн позволял ему это, смотрел на него ласково и влюбленно. Рейна можно было читать, как книгу – доброго, бесхитростного и честного, но только Диррак понимал, что Йонна - никудышный выбор. Будь альфа достойным его, он бы никогда не посмел разрушить их брак, но альфой Рейна стал Йонна.

 

  
В доме Литта Диррака приняли сдержанно. Слуга с опаской взглянул на свежий шрам в поллица, что теперь украшал его, и дважды переспросил, точно ли именно Рейна он хочет видеть? Диррак не любил промедлений, поэтому коротко кивнул и приказал слуге поторопиться. Его провели в гостиную и принесли подкисленную воду с лепешками. Диррак даже не прикоснулся к еде, уставившись в окно, где на лужайке играли дети.  
Трое милых малышей бегали за рыженьким катзи, подзывали его, угощали сладостями и ласкали по гладкой блестящей шерсти. Диррак не жалел, что не сможет завести детей, но вид счастливой семьи и малышей сдавил что-то в груди. Он хотел бы принести Рейну его омежье счастье, но природа сыграла с ними дурную шутку.  
Через пару минут, услышав шум шагов, он резко обернулся, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд. В дверях стоял Рейн. Красивый, как никогда раньше и сильно смущенный его приходом. Он немного похудел, глаза ввались, а лицо было бледным и усталым. Но это не делало его для альфы менее привлекательным, скорее наоборот. Диррак не сдержался и быстро в три шага подошел к нему, сгребая в объятия. Вдохнул его запах, ощутил тепло тела, но омега зашипел и вырвался.  
\- Осторожнее, мне больно!  
Диррак убрал руки и напряженно смотрел, как Рейн неловко идет к дивану. Он видел, что омега стал иным, но не понимал, что изменилось? От него пахло по-другому, сладко, по-домашнему, но не менее приятно. Ломкость его движений и дрожь насторожили альфу.  
\- Ты ушел от Йонны? – прямо спросил он.  
Рейн, усевшись, разгладил тунику, словно пытаясь еще больше укрыться от него.  
\- Верно. Можешь теперь с него потребовать все, что он задолжал.  
Альфа ощутил издевку в его голосе.  
\- Я приехал к тебе.  
\- И я слушаю тебя, главнокомандующий Ошуа.  
Диррак удивился столь официальному тону, но быстро все понял. Смущение, отстраненность и напряжение, которые исходили от его омеги. Рейн все-таки ушел от Йонны, но не просто так. Он ушел к кому-то!  
\- Кто такой Лиас?! – со злостью спросил альфа, пытаясь прочесть ответ на его лице.  
Рейн полуулыбнулся, так нежно и ласково, что хотелось перевернуть весь дом, но найти его нового любовника. Диррак зарычал, но на Рейна это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я пришел за тобой!  
\- И Лиасом?  
\- За тобой!  
Рейн немного расслабился и даже повеселел.  
\- Давай я сначала познакомлю вас, а потом ты скажешь мне, хочешь ли забрать нас?  
Диррак желал только одного - свернуть сопернику шею, взвалить Рейна на плечо и унести. Долгие месяцы крови, холода, опасности и близкой смерти истощили его терпение.  
Рейн взял колокольчик и позвал слугу.  
\- Пригласите Матиса, - ласково попросил он.  
Но задуматься о том, кто такой Матис, Дирраку не дали. В комнату вплыл дородный бета с младенцем в руках. Крошечный розовый человечек в кружевной пеленке был столь мал и хмур, что альфа, уже давно не видавший столь маленьких детей, даже не понял, что это и есть Лиас. Младенец. И от этой мысли голова пошла кругом.  
Рейн с трудом встал и подошел к Матису, принимая Лиаса на руки. Его лицо осветила улыбка, стоило ему посмотреть на ребенка. Лиас что-то тихо булькнул и сморщил лобик.  
\- Это мой сын, - сообщил Рейн, покачивая сверток. – Это Лиас.  
У Диррака задрожали колени, а голос просто пропал. Рейн показался ему невыразимо прекрасным, с ребенком на руках. Самым желанным и красивым омегой. Он боязливо подошел и протянул к нежной розовой щеке палец, не донеся его всего на дюйм. И тут же убрал, устыдившись того, что палец был иссеченным мелкими шрамами и грубым. Пальцем воина, а не аристократа, и одна его дубовая кожа могла поранить дитя.  
\- Это… Он мой? – глупо спросил альфа, уже зная ответ, читая его на лице своей пары.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Рейн, и Диррак отступил на шаг.  
Не зная, чего ожидать от Рейна, он внутренне обмирал от страха, что омега отвергнет его.  
\- Ненавидишь меня?  
Рейн отдал ребенка и повернулся к нему. На его лице была ласковая полуулыбка.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - коротко ответил он.  
И альфа возблагодарил всех богов разом. Он уже через секунду подлетел к Рейну и аккуратно обнял его, помня о том, что ему все еще больно. Расцеловал его лицо, начиная с аккуратных бровей, высокого лба, дрожащих ресниц, круглого маленького носа и сладких губ.  
\- Выйдешь за меня? – шепнул он, вытирая слезы с его щек, целуя, впитывая его тепло.  
И Рейн только лишь кивнул, неловко шмыгая носом.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
